Flawless Heart
by NinjaFalcon90
Summary: Ike is accidentally hit by a truck. He wakes up in a world where none of the Nintendo brawlers faced hardships and tragedies in their lives. Ike's parents are still alive, Marth's sister never died, and Mario is a friend of Bowser! However, Ike notices multiple changes in his friends' personalities. Rated T to be safe. NO pairings. Spoilers for Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance
1. Chapter 1: Unexpected Accident

Regret; it means to be disappointed over something that occurred in the past. Ever since that fated night, once in a while, Ike had repeating nightmare of the same, exact scene; his father getting defeated by the evil Black Knight. Even when he arrived at the Smash Mansion, the dream never disappeared.

Ike wished that his father never passed away. The dream always showed the same event; his father having the Black Knight's piercing blade violently run through his body and Ike desperately carrying him back to the others, hoping to save his precious life, only to fail miserably. In every dream, Ike tried to save his father's life by trying to change fate, such as having a duel with the Black Knight or running faster back to his allies, yet it never worked as a mysterious force prevented him from doing anything. Ike assumed that the occurring dream was a retribution for not saving his father. He want to forget that tragic day so he wouldn't dream that dreaded night.

Ike wasn't the only brawler with a tragic past. Marth, the one-exiled Prince of Altea, had his kingdom taken over. In the struggle to escape the evil forces, his beloved sister Elice was killed. Every time when he remembered that terrible night, he felt unworthy. He should've been stronger. Link, everyone's favorite Hylian hero, didn't quite know his parents. He always wondered how did it felt to have two loving people raise you. After saving his captured Ordonian friends from King Bulbin and his follows, he felt responsible every time something terrible happened to his friends. Roy, the rowdy noble of the Phaene family, was still stressed over the war that occurred back at his homeland. So many lives were lost in the great battles and he felt that he should've done something to prevent those untimely deaths. Pit, an optimistic angel of Palutena, faced a near-death experience in attempt to save his dark self. It somewhat frightened him, but that happy-go-lucky hardly thought about it; unlike his friends. Lucas, one of the much younger brawlers who knows magic, had his mother and brother perish unexpectedly. When the sensitive blonde remembered how his beloved brother did Claus passed away, he would break down into tears. Samus was cold and emotionless to others due to her parents getting killed by Ridley.

Ike wished that the whole world had neither occurring disasters nor tragedies. That way, no one will suffer and regret over the past, which could never be reached again. Why do tragedies need to happen? They are only a burden to a person's mental health.

On a blazing summer day, Ike was in his room, sluggishly lying on his bed. Chilling air from the air conditioner blew onto his sweating face. Still, it was too hot for the lazy mercenary.

Finally, he pulled himself into a sitting position and looked outside at the enormous backyard. There was the pool, which was filled with swimming Pokemon. Red, the Pokemon Trainer, was administrating them. Ike watched Lucas, Ness, Toon Link, Nana, and Popo run about in the lush field playing tag. Children. They never seem to notice how warm it is outside. Ike smiled and shook his head. He eyes wandered onto the somewhat large forest, making Ike frown sadly. The forest was meant to make brawlers, such as Link, feel at home. Although the mercenary spent a lot of time in the forests as a child, it didn't give him a warm feeling because, it reminded him of his father. The two used to train together in the woods back in Crimea.

"N-No, not that memory..." Ike mumbled to himself, looking away and shaking his head.

"Hey Aiku-kun!" a certain blue-haired prince suddenly cried out, causing the bluenette to jump.

"Marth!" Ike responded, a bit shocked, "You surprised me!" The Prince of Altea clutched his light-blue T-shirt lightly and blushed. "Do you remember how to say "gomenesai" in English?" Ike asked. Marth paused for a moment.

"I... I sorry!" Marth replied, bowing down.

"You're close." Ike said, causing Marth to shake his head sadly. Marth spoke mostly Japanese in his homeland. Because most of the brawlers don't understand Japanese he decided to learn English from Ike. "It's alright! You're getting better! It's "I am sorry.", do you get it?"

"Y-Yes." Marth replied, "Rinku-kun, Roi-kun, and Pitto-kun is going to get ice cream. Do you want to come?"

"I'll tag along." Ike said.

At the front of the mansion, Link watched Roy speedily chase Pit through the lawn sprinklers. The two youthful teens were laughing cheerfully as drops of water repeatedly splashed on their beaming faces. The Hylian wiped his sweating brow with his floppy green cap and chuckled to himself when he witnessed Pit slipping on the moist green grass and falling flat on his face. The angel was then brutally tackled by the lord and the two engaged into a small wrestle.

"Ha!" Roy shouted, holding down Pit with all of his strength, "I got ya!" The redhead was slapped in the face with the angel's left wing and was suddenly thrown off.

"Not anymore, sucker!" Pit called after Roy, running away.

"Rinku-kun, Aiku-kun is here." Marth said to the blonde when the two bluenettes exited the mansion.

"Is anyone else coming?" Ike asked.

"No." Link answered, "The others don't want to come. C'mon Roy and Pit! We're ready to go!"

The five brawlers walked along the busy streets of Tokyo. Although it was a weekend, it was still busy; probably because everyone wanted to go to the relaxing beach and spas. Impatient cars angrily beeped at each other. Hurry up! We don't have all day!

"I'm gonna get chocolate ice cream." Roy said to Pit. The two were walking in front of Link, Marth, and Ike. "What about you?"

"Vanilla." Pit answered with a smile.

"Whoa!" Link exclaimed, grabbing the two by the shoulder. The two immediately stopped and gave the Hero of Twilight a weird look.

"What is it?" Pit asked innocently.

Link pointed to a traffic light, which shone red. Cars, a vehicle that looked like a giant red hotdog, and two trucks hurriedly dashed by. Once when the traffic light turned green, the five brawlers crossed the street.

"Be careful, guys." Link warned, "You never know when a car is coming, especially at a corner. Look both ways and check the traffic light before crossing a street."

"Yeah, okay." Roy carelessly replied, not paying attention what Link was saying. He wanted ice cream instead of listening to a Hylian's rambling.

At that moment there was a sudden gust of wind. Ike's headband, which was loosely tied around on his head blew off and flew across the street. With a gasp, Ike ran across the street without looking both ways and noticing that the traffic light was red, silently cursing at the naughty wind under his breath. Marth and Pit followed after him and gasped in horror.

"Look out!" Pit exclaimed, covered his terrified eyes.

"Abunai!" Marth screamed.

There was a loud blare of a horn. Ike who was standing in the middle of the street looked up and froze like a deer looking at a car's headlights. He saw a speeding semi-truck heading towards him and then darkness. The last things he heard were tires screeching, a violent thud, footsteps rushing towards him, and Marth's panicking voice screaming, "Aikuuuu!

* * *

**Author's Notes: Poor Ike. =(**

**I watched too much Higurashi Rei episodes and decided to write a SSBB fanfic based on it (Just to point it out). How often I upload newer chapters depends on how many reviews I get, just to let you know if you're REALLY interested in this story. This story is probably not going to be as long as Hollow: The World Without a Sky. **

**I had trouble deciding who should be the main character: Marth or Ike. I eventually decided on Ike, since I can picture him trying to teach Marth how to speak English properly.**

**I have a question: In other SSBB fanfics, Ike's last name is Greil, which is also his dad's name. Why is that? **

**Japanese Translations: **

**Aiku = Ike's Japanese name**

**Gomenesai = I'm sorry**

**Rinku = Link's Japanese name **

**Roi = Roy's Japanese name**

**Pitto = Pit's Japanese name**

**Abunai = Look out**

**Sources: The internet and watching LOTS of anime.**

**Story Question: In your opinion, which character (Either from SSBM or SSBB) is the most tragic? **


	2. Chapter 2: Familiar and Unfamiliar Faces

"Ike? Are you ok?"

That was the first thing Ike heard after that moment of darkness. Groaning painfully, Ike opened his dark blue eyes slowly. His head was aching. He saw Princess Peach looking at him worriedly. Wait, Princess Peach. When did she come along? Looking around, he found himself lying on the floors of the Smash Manson. Hold on, he and his friends were walking down the streets! What happened?

"Princess Peach?" Ike asked, a bit dizzy, "What happened to me?"

Ike looked behind Princess Peach behind and a similar- looking woman right next to him. The woman share Marth's blue hair and eyes only longe, wore a fancy, red dress and a gold tiara, and had a stern look on her face. Marth looked the same, only that he glared snobbishly back at Ike. Why was he angry? Did Ike do something wrong?

"Marth, apologized to Ike for throwing that wooden baseball bat at his head immediately!" The woman ordered. Marth groaned in annoyance and shook his head.

"Fine, fine." Marth sighed. Ike flinched at that statement. When did Marth speak fluently in English? Why is he upset and angry? "I am sorry for throwing that bat at your face."

"Good." the woman replied with a smile.

"Let's go Elice." Marth quickly said, hastily walking away. The woman followed him with a sad sigh. Ike felt his stomach flip. Elice? Isn't that Marth's late sister's name?

"Thank you?" Ike thanked uneasily to Princess Peach as she helped him up.

"You're welcome." the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom replied sweetly, "Were you looking for your father?" Ike felt his heart jump. Father? But, he has been gone for a while!

"Yes." Ike replied, now nervous and unsure what was happening.

"He is in the backyard."

As Ike headed to the backyard he noticed a lot of differences. First he saw Lucas socially talking to the other Brawlers. That's strange isn't Lucas a quiet person? Due to the deaths of his mother and brother he has been a shy little boy ever since. That's good. The little guy deserves to be happy after what he needed to go through.

"Hello Samus." Ike greeted the bounty hunter when they passed by.

"Hey Ike!" Samus replied cheerfully. Ike jumped a bit. Samus sounded so uncharacteristically joyfully...

"Hiya Ike!" Mario said to the mercenary, "How are things-a going?"

"Fine." Ike answered, "Whatcha doing now?"

"I am meeting Bowser at the cafeteria!" Ike swallowed uneasily. Aren't Mario and Bowser archenemies?

"Well, that's good! See you later!"

"Take-a care!" Mario replied happily.

Ike was awfully confused. Lucas socially spending time with brawlers twice his size? Samus talking to him joyfully? Mario hanging out with Bowser? This doesn't make any sense! Let's see… he got hit by a truck… when he awoken, he was back in the Smash Mansion! But how can it be possible? His friends could've carried him back there, but that wouldn't explain Marth's fluency in speaking English. Princess Peach told him that Marth purposely threw a baseball bat at him out of spite. Also, Marth's long-gone sister and his late father were alive! Did he meet his untimely death via collision with the truck? It can't be; if he went to heaven, all of the other brawlers won't be there! Is it an illusion? Ike lightly pinched himself. Ouch! That stung. No, it doesn't seem to be an illusion in this case.

At the backyard, Ike saw Link with two grown Hylians, which he assumed were his parents. The three were sitting on the soft, green grass. Link was lovingly cuddling up to them. His father chuckled when he sneezed suddenly. Ike smiled. Link looked so happy and free with his own parents.

"Hey, Link." Ike greeted the blonde.

Link suddenly gasped and cowered behind his parents who gave Ike a strange look. Both had a distrustful glare in their narrowed blue eyes. Pretending that he never said anything, Ike quickly strolled away. Why was Link so afraid of him? Isn't he the bearer of the Triforce of Courage? What did he ever do to him?

Near the edge of the forest Ike spotted a familiar looking man. He was muscular, tall, had short brown hair and narrow dark eyes. His ragged cape blew in the calm wind. Ike's heart stopped in shock. Is it really him? No, it can't be...

"F-Father?" Ike asked shyly, hesitantly walking up to the man.

"My son... I have been waiting for you." Greil replied with a warm smile. Ike hurriedly rushed towards his father and embraced him warmly.

"Father!" Ike shouted, joyful tears running down his face, "I missed you!"

"Whoa, why the sudden embrace?" Greil asked, a little astonished by his son's sudden embrace, "Usually when I come here to visit you, you usually wanted to be alone with some of your friends!"

"Well..." Ike started, trying to think of something, "I noticed that I hadn't been paying any attention to you! That's all! Where's Mist and... Mom?"

"They are back at Crimea." Greil answered, "C'mon, let's go talk inside. It's kinda warm here."

* * *

**Author's Notes: I got this chapter finished quickly, so I decided to upload it early. I know, the first two chapters are really short. I promise that later chapters will be longer! Chapter 3 isn't finished yet, so it may take some time. **

**So, it seems that many things have been mysteriously changed in the Smash Mansion. Dead people are alive, emotionless people are happy, and archenemies are best friends... Very strange, isn't it? **

**Story** **Questions: **

**What do you think caused Ike to be mysteriously teleported to this alternative world? **

**If there were no tragedies in Ike's past, how would you think his personality be? **


	3. Chapter 3: A Momment of Hope

Inside at the cafeteria, Greil had a lot to mention to Ike. He talked about Queen Elicia's rule and how were his wife and daughter doing. But what seemed strange to Ike was he didn't mention anything about the mercenaries. That's strange... He was first leader of the Greil Mercenaries; shouldn't he say something about them?

"Father?" Ike asked, "How are the other mercenaries doing?"

"What are you talking about?" Greil asked.

"You know, Soren, Oscar, Rhys, Boyd, Rolf-" Ike was suddenly cut off.

"I don't know who those people are." Greil said, "Sorry for interrupting."

"Oh, it's okay." Ike replied.

Ike smiled, but in the inside, he was a bit confused. Wasn't his father the creator of the Greil Mercenaries? Hold on, this is a perfect world! Oscar, Boyd, and Rolf were probably never abandoned by their selfish mother and lost their loving father. Perhaps Soren was now living with his biological parents. Rhys possibly wasn't a frail magician and managed to happily fulfill his wishes. As he brainstormed some reasons why the Greil Mercenaries came to be, he felt a sudden headache pounding in his spinning head, making the bluenette groan and clutch his head tightly.

"Are you alright?" Greil asked.

"I'm ok." Ike answered, forcing a smile.

Ike looked around the cafeteria and spotted Marth with his adored sister Elice sitting at a table with Pit and Roy. The four were eating sugary chocolate puddings. Usually, Pit and Roy would messily wolf down their food like a pig; wait, pigs are much neater than those two rambunctious, immature teenagers! But the two were neatly scooping the pudding slowly with their precious silver spoons and consuming it without slurping childishly. Unable to believe his eyes, Ike couldn't take his eyes off the mannerly lord and angel.

"Oh, gross!" Marth exclaimed in disgust when he looked up and spotted Ike staring at the four in bewilderment, "Ike is looking me! His gaze has ruined the taste of my favorite pudding! I bet it tastes exactly like sour milk now!"

"D-Don't worry." Elice quickly spoke up, hoping to prevent a fight, "I believe it was by chance both of your eyes met! He did not mean any harm done!"

Ike felt warmth rushing towards his face when Roy and Pit turned around and gave him the irritated "Really? What was that for?" look. His cheeks turning red, Ike looked down at his lap and fiddled with his fingers. The two didn't look friendly. What did he ever do to them? Did Marth influence them to behave that way?

"Son, just ignore them." Greil said to the flustered Ike.

"F-Father?" Ike meekly asked softly.

"What is it?"

"Do I have any friends here?" Ike mentally slapped himself. He did not like how he phrased his statement. His father is probably going to believe that he is going crazy!

"Well," Greil hesitantly answered, "To be honest, every time when I visit and try to spend time with you, you always tell me to leave you alone. However, I sometimes spot you spending time with Ganondorf, Bowser, and Wario." Ike cringed at that report. He never liked spending time with these three ever since he laid eyes on them! "Ike, why did you ask that question?" Greil asked.

"Hold on!" Ike exclaimed at the top of his voice, causing Marth to groan loudly, "What I meant to ask is, does it seem that everyone sees me as a friend?"

"Honestly, when I see you with the other brawlers, you don't treat them well."

"Uh, t-thanks you for your answer, father." Ike replied inaudibly.

Ike felt like if he was viciously hit in the stomach twice. Him treating the other brawlers terribly, like if they were dirt? He never did that; well… at least to the brawlers with caring hearts, such as Peach and Kirby. But he never clearly showed his hatred over the antagonistic brawlers; he just ignored them instead of getting into violent fights. Isn't this a perfect world, where everyone never faced hardships in their lives? All of their personalities should be pure and kindhearted! As he pondered, his thoughts was abruptly interrupted by a certain, ill-mannered prince's whiny voice.

"Link!" Marth demanded at the Hylian who just entered the cafeteria, "Give me a cup of water!"

"Y-Yes!" Link quietly yet anxiously responded, hurriedly rushing towards a counter with a fountain drink and a water pitcher.

Watching the timid Link quickly pour some water in a paper cup, Ike felt anger running through his boiling blood. Marth can't just boss people around like that! It is reasonable if he is ordering others during a crisis like a true leader should do, but asking some rudely to get a simple cup of water? How lazy and impolite! This man isn't a prince! He is an immature, spoiled two-year-old!

When Link approached Marth with his cup of water, he gave it to the nasty bluenette, who took it and counted the ice cubes floating carelessly on the surface of the cold water. The blond Hylian twiddled his fingers uneasily and his ears twitched. Oh! If he failed to please the Prince of Altea his anger will explode and burn him alive!

"I am sorry, Link." Marth said wickedly, showing an uncharacteristic smirk on his face,  
"But, I'm not thirsty anymore!" With a taunting laugh, he splashed water all over the embarrassed Link. Roy and Pit giggled to themselves like mischievous devils and Elice sadly shook her head.

"STOP IT!" Ike suddenly yelled, unable to handle seeing Link being treated this way. The fuming mercenary stomped irately towards the table and scowled. Furious dark blue eyes met supercilious cerulean eyes.

"Stop what?" Marth cockily replied. Ike clutched his fists tightly. Grr, if he can strangle this ungrateful prince to death…

"C'mon." Ike quickly said, taking the shaking Hylian's hands. Link made a surprised yelp. "Follow me."

After being seated with Ike and his father, Link shyly looked down at his lap, unwilling to make eye contact with either of them. He was astonished by Ike's behavior. Usually, when they crossed paths, the bluenette would call him the most insulting names and impolitely shove him for no apparent reason. But, he defended him from Marth! Then again, Marth and Ike are archenemies…

"Are you ok, Link?" Ike asked.

"Y-Yes." Link replied quietly, looking up warily, "I'm ok."

"You could've just told Marth to get his own water." Greil spoke up.

"But he is a prince!" Link suddenly cried out.

"Ah, but does he act like on?" Greil asked.

"N…No." Link answered, blushing.

"Then he doesn't deserve your assistance." Greil concluded.

"You can't just let him walk all over you like a door mat." Ike added, "You need to be assertive."

"Assertive?" Link asked. He had never heard of that word before.

"You know, firm and insistent." Ike explained, "If Marth demands you for some Smash Coins, you can powerfully say no and tell him to get his own coins."

"Ok…" Link said, smiling cutely, "I'll try that and see what happens!"

There was an awkward moment of silence. Link began to resume looking down and timidly fidget with the fabric of his green tunic. Ike hurriedly tried to think of something. So close… Link is slowly opening up to him!

"Link, do you want to have a sleepover at my room tonight?" Ike asked. Link jumped. A sleepover?

"Well…" Link started uneasily, "I…" Ike's heart froze for a full minute. Is he…? "I would love to!" Link answered with a beaming smile, "My parents won't mind!"

"Great!" Ike said, "What about you, father?"

"I'm not going to join." Greil replied, "It's your sleepover and I don't want to intrude it."

"Alright." Ike said. He stood up from his seat and began to walk out of the cafeteria.

"Where are you going?" Link asked. Ike stopped for a moment.

"I'm heading towards the local convenience store to get some snacks." Ike answered before heading away.

As Ike walked out of the Smash Mansion, he felt glad because he had befriended Link. If he could befriend Link, maybe he can coax Pit, Roy, and even Marth out of their heartless, empty shells. Even though everyone's personalities were mysteriously different, maybe he could still reunite with his friends and live happily in the Smash Mansion, like he did before!

* * *

**Author's Notes: Yay! Ike became friends with Link! Maybe he could befriend Roy, Pit, and the spoiled Marth!**

**The next chapter will likely include Ike and Link's sleepover, and the introduction of the reformed antagonists of the Nintendo world. I will try to upload the 4th chapter as soon as possible. **

**Story Questions: **

**On a scale to 1 to 10, how irritating and spoiled is Marth? **

**In your opinion, why isn't Elice making an effort to reform her younger brother?**

**Your thoughts on this "perfect" world? **

**BTW: SSMB/SSBB belongs to Nintendo, NOT me. **


	4. Chapter 4: Subconscious Dream

Ike casually walked down the aisle in the convenience store, his shopping basket filled with junk food such as potato chips, a box of sweet graham crackers, a jar of a certain, popular spread made of chocolate and hazel nuts, and a carton of Lon Lon Milk. The convenience store was just a block from the Smash Mansion. It is quite well-known due to the fact that most of the brawlers shop there and completely having all varieties of food ever known in the universe. Well, not everything to be exact. Ike smirked to himself as he remembered his first day at the convenience store.

"Is it true that this place has every single kind of food?" Ike asked Roy as the lord gave him and Pit a tour around the busy hypermarket.

"Even though their logo is 'You name it, we have it.", that doesn't mean that they have everything." Roy answered, grinning naughtily to himself.

"Really?" Pit asked.

"Really." Roy answered, giggling softly to himself, "I'll prove it!"

Trying to hold his laughter, Roy hid his impish face behind his neutral facial mask and walked up to the counter, where the bored cashier stood. He looked as grumpy as Donkey Kong when he couldn't find his precious bananas. Ike thought he saw dark bags under his eyes. Is he tired? How long has he slept? Maybe that's the reason why he looked so crabby!

"Excuse me, sir?" Roy asked, trying to sound as polite as his noble father Eliwood.

"Oh, it's you again." the cashier snapped grouchily, "What do you want from me?"

"I'm looking for a sandwich that has elephant feet and mustard in it." Roy said, grinning unbelievably cheerfully, "I looked everywhere and I can't find it!"

"Elephant feet sandwich with mustard?" the cashier responded, "We don't have that."

"But, your slogan says that you have everything! Is that true?" Roy began to smirk nosily as the cashier gave the redhead a fuming, frustrated glare.

"THAT'S IT, ROY PHERAE!" the cashier suddenly yelled, slamming his hands onto the flat counter. Ike and Pit jumped slightly. How long has Roy been picking on this guy? "LEAVE RIGHT NOW OR I'M GOING TO CALL MASTER HAND! DO YOU WANT TO GET BANNED FROM THIS YEAR'S TOURNAMENTS LIKE LAST YEAR?"

"I just wanted an elephant feet sandwich…" Roy said, faking a sad tone and looking down.

"OUT! OUT!" the cashier screeched, taking a pack of mint-flavored gum and hurling it at Roy, hitting him in the face.

"Let's go guys!" Roy called after Ike and Pit quickly as he rushed out the door.

Why is Roy along with Pit suddenly snobbish like Marth? Although they faced horrific hardships in their journey, it wasn't so tragic that it _completely made them much more mature_! Both of them were a bit immature at the start of their journey! Realizing that it was getting a bit late, Ike snapped out of his daydream and began to head towards the cashier counter to pay.

He saw Kirby with Meta Knight at the candy aisle picking out an extra-large chocolate bar, not running about the store while inhaling the food greedily. Meta Knight did not seem to change, but his eyes turned into a happy shade of blue when Kirby offered him the candy bar. Although Kirby is usually willing to share his food, when not asked to share with other individuals, he would engulf as much grub as possible.

"Kirby, you do not have to give me this candy bar." Meta Knight spoke friendly to the smiling pink puffball.

"But I must!" Kirby responded. Although calm, Ike was surprised. Huh?! Kirby can talk! Hold on, this is a perfect world! Maybe Kirby matured quickly! "It's a thank-you gift!"

"Well... Thank you." Meta Knight thanked.

Ike smiled at the two Star Warriors and head towards the cashier counter. Unlike the cashier he have known ever since he has been living in the Smash Mansion, who was grumpy and rude towards the brawlers, he was smiling cheerfully and polite! Ike noticed that he didn't have any bags under his eyes. Maybe he has gotten some sleep.

"Hello there!" the cashier greeted as Ike set his groceries on the counter. He began to scan the items, "How's your day?"

"Good." Ike answered, finding it awkward to talk to the unbelievably cheerful cashier, "And you?"

"Fine!" the cashier answered, bagging the groceries.

There was a sudden shrill beep. Kirby cried out in surprise and Ike immediately looked towards the source of the sound. He saw Bowser and Ganondorf standing at the item detector, as still as stone. The mercenary mentally shook his head as he awkwardly stared at the two Nintendo antagonists. It looks like they hadn't changed a bit!

"Whoops, it looks like we forgot to pay for this pack of gum!" Bowser said to Ganondorf, holding up a pack of cotton candy-flavored bubblegum.

"Yeah." Ganondorf replied, let's get in line.

When the two kings stood behind Ike, the indigo-haired swordsman put his guard up. This is a perfect world, right? The two evil kings might be easygoing and clumsy. But, it seems a bit suspicious! They are just playing it nice so they won't get into trouble!

"Hey Ike!" Bowser greeted when Ike was about to leave the convenience store.

"Hey." Ike replied calmly, hiding his suspicions towards Bowser and Ganondorf.

"You want to spend time with us?" Ganondorf asked politely.

"Sorry, I can't." Ike answered.

"How come?" Ike swallowed nervously. Should he actually mention his sleepover with Link? Usually, Ganondorf would show a glare full of hatred whenever Link is mentioned during a conversation.

"I'm hanging out with Link tonight." Ike answered, paying close attention to the King of Evil's facial expression. Ganondorf and Bowser looked at each other and shrugged.

"Well, have fun." Bowser said, "I hope you have a great time with Link."

Ike nodded exited the convenience store. As he walked back to the Smash Mansion, the ranger began to ponder what could've made Bowser and Ganondorf not evil and wanting to fulfill their dark desires. Bowser probably never attempted to take over the Mushroom Kingdom; he and the Koopas became allies instead. Same goes for Ganondorf. Instead of wanting to claim the entire Triforce for himself, he allied with Princess Zelda instead.

Although Bowser and Ganondorf weren't evil, Ike still didn't like them at all. It doesn't seem right to him. Maybe it is because it reminded him the time when the two acted nice to others just to get what they wanted? Now that he thought about it, he actually _liked _Bowser and Ganondorf when they are evil, not good hearted!

Arriving back the Smash Mansion, Ike found Link sitting at the doorstep, patiently waiting for him. Held in his hands was a copy of the game Super Smash Bros Brawl.

"Are you ready?" Link asked, standing up?

"Yes." Ike answered. The two went inside.

"Do you have a Wii?" Link asked as the Hylian and mercenary walked down the hallways.

"Yes, I do." Ike replied, "Did you unlock all of the characters?"

"Yes." Link answered, "It did take me a while!"

"Characters?" a familiar annoying voice asked abruptly, "Link, don't you know that you are the third to last character at the bottom of the tier list in that game?" Ike, who was excited and exultant a second ago, clutched his fists in anger and glared at Marth, who was standing in front of them with Pit and Roy. Link froze and stood behind the mercenary.

"You stay out of this!" Ike shouted, "C'mon Link, let's go!"

"Y-Yeah!" Link replied, following the bluenette.

The two swordsmen quickly went up the stairs, into Ike's room before the prince said anything cynical. With a scoff, Marth looked at Pit and Roy and asked, "What's their problem?" The angel and Roy shrugged with a soft jeer.

"I don't know." Pit answered.

"Commoners." Roy spoke haughtily, "They are incomprehensible."

In Ike's room, Ike set down the snacks onto the table and began to unpack. Link sat down on the cushiony sofa, a bit stunned by Marth's remark at him. The Hylian sighed and shook his head, trying to un-hear what the stuck-up prince said to him. However, words travel as fast as light and can never be taken back.

Ike's medium-sized room was decorated with indigo-colored wallpaper and picture frames containing photographs of his friends from Crimea. His bed, which had a thick blanket that shared the color of the ocean on a clear day, was right next to the window, which had the air conditioner on one side. A door led to a small bathroom, which only contained a sink, toilet, and shower. There was a small closet, where Ike stored his clothes and the legendary sword Ragnell. A long sofa, which can seat about three people, faced a wooden table and the small-screened TV.

"Ignore what Marth just said, Link." Ike said, "The tier list in Brawl doesn't really matter."

"Well…" Link softly spoke, getting off the sofa and injecting the game disk into the Wii, "Sure…"

Ike's blue eyes narrowed when he heard Link's voice falter. He doesn't sound happy… Maybe he can make him forget Marth's insult for a while with something! Ike eyed the chocolate spread and graham crackers. When he first tried the crackers with the spread, he swore that it was the best thing he had ever tasted in his life. (Aside from chicken) Picturing Link's hyperactive reaction, Ike opened the box of crackers and unsealed the jar of chocolate spread.

"Link, do you want to try some?" he asked, dipping a cracker in the spread and eating it with a smile, "It tastes really good!"

"Well…" Link spoke sensitively, a bit hesitant, "Ok."

Link took a cracker and plunged it into the spread. Does it taste good, or does it taste bad? Link wasn't fond in trying new foods. Most of the time, during dinner in the Smash Mansion, he would fussily pick at his food. Cautiously, he munched on the chocolate-covered cracker and abruptly shoved the whole thing in his mouth with a yelp.

"Do you like it?" Ike asked. Link shook his head quickly with a huge smile and swallowed with a loud gulp.

"Y-Yeah!" Link answered with a sudden hiccup, "It's the best thing I've ever tasted in my life!"

That night, the two swordsmen had a lot of fun. While snacking on junk food, they played Super Smash Bros Brawl. They engaged in one-against-one matches, fought against computer players, altered the rules for the giggles, and used (Not really) funny names such as "GOD" and "TROLL". Ike and Link had so much fun, they nearly lost track of time. The long hours only felt like ten minutes.

Link had never had so much fun in his life. Because of his shyness and caution towards the other brawlers, he never had the chance to meet them. The supercilious Marth and his two ignorant minions, Pit and Roy only saw him as a servant with no backbone. Although outgoing and sociable, Ganondorf and Bowser's size intimidated the reluctant Hylian. The other brawlers only said "hi" to him and paid attention to their friends.

When he first met Ike face-to-face, the mercenary who was undoubtedly influenced by Marth's rude behavior stepped on him like a doormat. Unable to find the courage to fight back, Link avoided him as much as possible and latched around his parents for protection. But strangely, Ike opened up to him and wanted to become friends! What's with the sudden change in his personality? He acted like if he had never bullied Link before!

"Whoa, it's late!" Ike suddenly spoke, pointing to a digital clock. It read 11:47.

"We better get some sleep." Link said, "I'll sleep on the sofa."

Link curled up in the sofa and buried his exhausted face into the fluffy cushions. His eyes as heavy as lead, Ike turned off the TV, leaped onto his bed, and turned on the air conditioner, which hummed and buzzed like a swarm of a million bees.

"Is the noise bothering you?" Ike asked Link, who looked up.

"No, it doesn't." Link answered.

"Ok." Ike responded, "Goodnight."

Ike was about to close his eyes and enter the mysterious world of dreams, when Link spoke.

"Ike?" he asked.

"Yes?" Ike muttered sleepily.

"That was the best night ever!"

"That's good." Ike said.

With a drowsy yawn, Link's eyes slowly closed and the exhausted Hylian fell asleep. Before his consciousness drifted into darkness, Ike smiled. He was glad that Link had a wonderful time at the sleepover! Before he knew that it hit him, the mercenary fell asleep.

* * *

In his dream, Ike saw a blur of colors. But, it looked oddly familiar to him, like if it was a memory. The colors came to focus, and he could clearly see what was happening.

He was at a street in Tokyo. A deafening siren blared in his ears. The mercenary spotted a parked semi-truck, a deafening ambulance with its lights flashing red and white, and a crowd of people look shockingly at something. What happened? Did something disastrous happen? Curious, he slowly walked towards the scene, like if he was underwater.

Ike watched two men covering a figure with a blood-smeared white blanket and lifting it onto a stretcher. A mangled tuff of indigo-colored hair protruding from the blanket was all that Ike could see. Blood was splattered on the asphalt street. So, someone got hit by… a truck? Who was the unlucky guy? Hold on… this seemed familiar…

"Aikuuu!" a familiar voice wailed in panic, "Anata wa daijobu ka?! Okiru! Onegai!"

Ike looked around the crowd for the source of the devastated voice and spotted the horrified Marth, who was standing with his frightened friends, Link, Roy, and Pit. Link and Roy grasped the traumatized prince's shaking hands tightly. Pit, covered his eyes with his firm hands. He couldn't look at this!

"Don't panic, Marth." Link whispered into the bluenette's ear, trying to keep calm.

Clutched in Marth's quivering hands was Ike's hairband. With a whimper, Marth suddenly yanked his hands free from his friends' grasp, collapsed onto his knees, and buried his face in them, sobbing uncontrollably. Realization hit the watching Ike like a truck- no, a train! He was the unfortunate guy who got smashed by the truck! Is he dead or alive?!

When the two men carried Ike into the ambulance, Marth suddenly stood up and was about to head inside the ambulance, only to be restricted by Link and Roy. In protest, the anguished Prince of Altea cried out and tried to free himself.

"Iya!" he wept, "Aiku! Iyaaaa!"

"Stop it, Marth!" Roy shouted, stomping on Marth's feet , "You can't come along!"

Like if he was a ghost, Ike walked through the watching strangers and put a soft hand on the hysterical bluenette's shoulder. The ambulance drove away, its siren echoing down the long, crowded streets. Completely losing control over himself, Marth collapsed onto the ground, submerged his face in his knees, and howled in agony. Link, Roy, and Pit sat down next to him and tried to comfort him by giving him a few pats on the shaking back, ruffling his hair, and whispering hopeful things to him.

"Marth…" Ike said sadly, unable to take his eyes off the heartbreaking scene.

* * *

With a frightened gasp, Ike jolted out of his bed. Sweat of fright rolled down his forehead. What the- was that a dream? Ike looked around his room and saw Link look worriedly at him.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Link asked nervously.

"Y-Yeah." Ike answered, calming down, "Don't worry. J-Just go back to sleep. I'm sorry."

After Link fell back asleep, Ike closed his eyes in effort to go back to sleep, but the image of Marth crying hysterically was burned in his sensitive retina.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Poor Marth (Not the snooty one, of course!)**

**The next chapter may take a while, depending on schoolwork and my motivation to write the 5th chapter. I snuck two references in this chapter. Can you find both of them? **

**Story Questions:**

**Japanese Translations:**

**Aiku = Ike's Japanese name**

**Anata wa daijobu ka?! = Are you ok?!**

**Okiru = Wake Up**

**Onegai = Please**

**Iya = No**

**Do you think I totally made Marth OOC (Out of character) during Ike's dream? **

**How's the pace of the story? Is it too fast, too slow, or just right?**

**Which "flawless" character would you like to see in the next chapter? (CANNOT be Marth, Pit, Roy, Link, Kirby, Meta Knight, Ganondorf, and Bowser. I think I've already showed their personality) **


	5. Chapter 5: Unrelateable Faces

On the following morning, the unemotional Ike sat with Link at the cafeteria during breakfast. Dazed from the nightmare, the mercenary watched Marth talk cheerily to Roy and Pit like a hawk glaring at its prey. Link sipped his chocolate milk and quietly looked at his friend. Ike hadn't touched his food yet.

"Ike, your food's getting cold." Link softly spoke up. Ike snapped himself out of his thoughts.

"Oh." Ike quickly said as he wolfed down his food.

"Are you alright?" Link asked, "You look disturbed."

"Yeah, I'm ok." Ike replied, swallowing the last bit of food, "What do you want to do today?"

"I don't know." Link answered, "What do you want to do today?"

"Why don't we train?" Ike suggested.

"Train?" Link asked with a raised eyebrow, "What's that?" Ike froze for a second.

"Well, you know… Prepare ourselves for matches?" Ike said, his voice shuttering a bit.

"We don't have these 'matches'." Link said, a bit confused on what Ike was talking about.

"How do you get Smash Coins without engaging in matches?!" Ike asked, his voice slowly rising. The intimidated Hylian swallowed nervously.

"Master Hand and Crazy Hand just give it to us for being here!" Link answered, his voice shaking, "Once a month, people come here to see us!"

"Oh…" Ike said quietly, burying his face in his shaking hands.

So, instead of getting paid for having visitors from all over the world come and see the brawlers battle one another, Master Hand and Crazy Hand profited off from letting visitors meet the famous Nintendo characters face-to-face. That isn't really exciting… at least _everyone _gets paid. After a match, the amount of Smash Coins gained depended on what place the brawler got. Of course, first place got the most amount of coins and last place got the least amount of coins. This motivated all of the brawlers to train diligently for matches.

"Ike, where are you going?" Link asked when Ike rose from his seat.

"I'm going to see Master Hand and Crazy Hand." Ike answered, "I have a question to ask them."

"Can I come?"

"Well, this is kinda private. Why don't you spend time with Zelda?" Ike suggested.

"I can't." Link responded, shaking his head sadly, "Princess Zelda is always discussing plans about improving Hyrule's lifestyles with Ganondorf." Link pointed to Zelda and Ganondorf, who were sitting together at a small table chatting quietly among each other.

"Did you ever try?" Ike asked, knowing how shy Link was.

"N-No." Link replied.

"Why don't you try to talk to them?"

"Well, ok."

Link got out of his seat and carefully went towards Ganondorf and Zelda. They were currently discussing about a topic which he could not understand. Fidgeting with the soft cloth of his green tunic, Link quietly said, "P-Princess?" Zelda looked at him in the eye with piercing, stern blue eyes.

"Hello, Link." she said austerely, "May you please talk to us another time? We are discussing something important."

"Yes your majesty." Link responded before heading back to Ike.

Ike was shocked at Link and Zelda's relationship. Zelda seemed to only care about her role and country, not her people themselves. Why is she so distant from Link? Hold on, Ganondorf never wanted to take over Hyrule. That means, Link was never a famed hero! He and Zelda got close to each other because of his efforts to protect Hyrule!

"See?" Link said, sitting back down, "It didn't work…"

"Well, why don't you hang around with Lucas?" Ike suggested, "Isn't he a nice person to hang around?"

"N-No." Link shyly answered, "Lucas doesn't understand other's feelings and he plays roughly with Ness, Toon, Nana, and Popo. I tried to spend time with him once. He was really bossy."

Ike mentally slapped himself and groaned in frustration. If this was a perfect world, then why are the politest people acting like self-conceded jerks?! If Lucas's mother and brother never died, he should still be nice; only mentally much stronger!

"Fox and Falco?" Ike brought up, trying to lock his hindrance in his heart.

"They only like talking to each other." Link said, shaking his head unhappily, "They never speak to anyone else."

"Who do you usually spend time with?" Ike asked, trying to extinguish the angry fire in his heart.

"Besides you, I spend time with my parents… Unless if they aren't here. I'm usually all by myself."

"Why don't you meet the other brawlers?" Ike asked, softening his tone.

"Nobody wants me around."

Ike felt sorry for Link. Friends become friends when they find a likeness in their personality and want to support each other. But here, almost all of the brawlers refuse to socialize with each other. But how come? Is it because they _couldn't relate to each other?_

"You can come with me." Ike said, "But wait outside of Master Hand's and Crazy Hand's office."

"Don't worry, I will." Link replied, "I don't really like being in their office anyway."

* * *

Master Hand's and Crazy Hand's office was directly near the entrance of the Smash Mansion. Usually, the only time when the brawlers come in was when they have a small subject to talk about. Other than that, the office was like a ghost town with only a population of two; none of the brawlers liked that nerve-racking room. The main reason why the brawlers found the office to be intimidating was because of Crazy Hand. Unlike his older twin brother Master Hand, who was calm and stern, Crazy Hand was hyperactive and wild. There was once an incident in which Master Hand was trying to converse something with Olimar. Unable to control his liveliness, Crazy Hand accidently crushed Olimar's precious Pikmin to death as he flew about the room. Although Olimar could easily replicate Pikmin via planting them in the ground, that was enough to scare all of the brawlers. Ever since then, the wary brawlers often avoided the two floating hands.

Ike and Link shyly approached the large, unapproachable doors leading to Master Hand's and Crazy Hand's office. Although he faced powerful enemies during his journey, Ike's hands were shaking. He is ok with Master Hand; it's Crazy Hand who worried him. That gloved hand is unpredictable!

"Do you want me to come with you?" Link asked nervously, his voice shaking.

"N-No." Ike answered, trying to sound brave, "If this is making you uncomfortable, you can wait for me at the backyard."

"O-Ok." Link quickly said because scurrying away.

Swallowing the spit that salivated in his mouth, Ike uneasily opened the door and carefully entered the office. There, were Master Hand and Crazy Hand sitting at their desks quietly. The office had two wide wooden desks, a large bookcase stacked with all kinds of books, and a large picture frame that contained a photograph of all of the brawlers.

"Hello Ike." Master Hand greeted formally, "What do you need today?" Ike looked at Crazy Hand, who was sitting (More like floating) in his seat calmly like his brother. Well, this is a perfect world, so Crazy Hand was never disruptive due to her hyperactivity.

"I would like to know this week's events." Ike replied, trying to sound as polite as he could.

"There isn't much going on this week." Crazy Hand spoke, sounding exactly like Master Hand, "We are having visitors next week from Friday to Sunday."

"No matches?" Ike asked, hoping that the two hands could understand what he is talking about.

"What are these 'matches' are you talking about?" Master Hand questioned, "Please explain."

"It's when at least two brawlers battle each other on a stage using their skills. You know, like the actual game Super Smash Brothers Brawl?"

"Ike, although Super Smash Brothers Brawl is mainly based on the Smash Mansion and its current residents, we don't do these 'matches'. It's too violent." Master Hand explained.

"But, wasn't all of the Nintendo characters brawling against each other our main attraction?!" Ike spoke up, his voice rising in disbelief.

"Ike, calm down." Crazy Hand ordered sternly. Ike exhaled loudly in defeat. "Our main attraction is having people visit all of the Nintendo characters. This may sound boring, but it's a huge profit."

"Then what makes us interesting?!" Ike asked, unable to calm himself, "Did we have a stimulating, relatable backstory?"

"Yes." Master Hand answered, "Red, the Pokemon Trainer, successfully caught all Pokemon and became the Pokemon Champion. Link was an ordinary Hylian who was gifted with the Triforce of Courage. Mario was well-known for being one of Nintendo's first characters. Pit was an angel who served his goddess with loyalty."

"Did they face any hardships?" Ike enquired, feeling irritated.

"What are you talking about?" Crazy Hand asked, a bit confused, "None of them had to suffer!"

"Grrgh!" Ike screamed, stomping his foot violently like a little toddler throwing a tantrum, "This isn't a profit! Eventually, people will find this to be boring!"

"Calm down Ike Greil!" Master Hand boomed, causing the fuming mercenary to jump, "It is working well for us!"

"F…Fine." Ike huffed. Hold on, this is a perfect world! There's no such thing as failing! "Sorry about that." Ike apologized.

"It's ok." Master Hand replied, not sounding offended at all.

Ike looked at the photograph of all the brawlers. The last time he saw it, it contained all of the brawlers standing neatly in rows. It would've turned out perfect if Roy and Pit never beamed their signature comedic, toothy grins for the giggles, Marth never sneezed on accident, Kirby didn't yawn, Pikachu hadn't shocked Jigglypuff, and the rest of the brawlers never broke out into hysterical laughter at the redheaded lord's and angel's obnoxious yet comical cross-eyed faces. Although Master Hand wanted to take another photo, after being convinced by most of the brawlers and Crazy Hand, grudgingly he kept the photo.

Now, the photograph was completely different. First of all, Sonic and Snake weren't in the picture. Second, there was defiantly NO unattractively, grinning Roy and Pit and uproariously giggling brawlers. All of the brawlers were standing rows with blank expressions pasted on their faces, like how Master Hand wanted it to be. The picture was so perfect, it was boring to look at, like a blank wall. Everyone seemed to have NO unique personality.

"Why are you interested in that picture?" Crazy Hand suddenly asked. Ike jumped out of his thoughts.

"Nothing, I'm just trying to locate everyone." Ike said, "Well, I'll be heading my way."

Upon exiting the office, Ike spotted Greil waiting for him. He had a worried facial expression.

"Ike, I heard you yelling in the office." he said, "Is there anything wrong?"

"Well, I found everything to be so repetitive and boring." Ike lied, "So I decided to suggest an idea to Master Hand and Crazy Hand. They rejected and I kinda overacted…"

"What was the idea?" Ike swallowed and twiddled his fingers nervously. If he mentioned the matches to his father, he would probably know why the two hands rejected the idea.

"It's a stupid idea, father." Ike answered, "It has something to do with everyone engaging in battles."

"Fighting isn't a good thing." Greil said.

"I understand." Ike answered, "I just feel that… everyone is so distant from each other. I just want all of us to get together."

"Why don't you think of something less violent?" Greil suggested, "If you have an idea, tell Link or me."

"Alright, father."

That night, Ike lied flat on his bed. The twenty-four hour day felt like an entire year to him. What usually made his days at the Smash Mansion enjoyable to the mercenary was spending time with his understandable friends. Although he had Link, Link didn't quite have the same favorable personality. He must think of a way to get everyone to know each other. It's the only way he could befriend them! His eyes growing heavy, the bluenette suddenly fell asleep before he even brainstormed a single idea.

* * *

Shadows. That were the only things Ike could see. He saw the dark silhouettes of four teenage boys talking to… a doctor? One was wearing a floppy hat, another was trembling in anxiety, the third was short and had messy hair, and the forth had wings. Right behind the doctor was a familiar figure resting on a bed. A high pitched beeping noise rang in his ears.

"How is he, doctor?" the shadow with the floppy cap asked. Ike recognized the shade's voice. It's Link!

"He has lost lots of blood from the collusion." The doctor sternly explained, "We managed to successfully transfer some blood into his body. He also has a fractured skull, but it isn't life threatening, thank goodness."

"Do you know how long is he going to be in a coma?" the shadow with the wings worriedly asked. That voice… is it Pit? The doctor sighed somberly and shook his head forlornly.

"Although we detected brain waves," the doctor clarified, trying not to upset the teens, "…we are unable to determine when he is going to awaken. He may wake up in two days or…" the doctor's voice faltered.

"Or…?" the silhouette with the messy hair asked. Ike trembled. Roy sounded like a frightened child…

"…n-never wake up." The doctor finished.

Ike looked at the shaking silhouette, who he assumed to be Marth. With a choked cry, Marth rushed over to the bed and buried his face into the sheets.

"A-Aiku!" he choked out, his throat sore from sobbing hysterically, "Kudasai… Okiru!" Link went towards the prince of Altea and put a hand on his shoulder. He felt bad for him. The prince lost so many friends and family when his kingdom got invaded. He couldn't afford to lose another friend ever again!

"Don't cry, Marth." He spoke softly, trying to soothe the anguished Marth, "If Ike saw you like this, what will he say?"

"…Nakanaide…" Marth whispered, drying his tears.

"Then, try to stop." Link answered. Ike looked down at the blank, flat floor and sighed unhappily.

"Link… Roy… Pit… Marth…" he said sadly to himself, as he felt distance separating him from the dream, "What's happening?"

* * *

**Author's Notes: Quickly rushed the ending of this chapter, since it's getting pretty late. So, I may edit this.**

**Story Questions: If none of the Nintendo characters ever faced hardships in their advantures, would you still find them interesting? **

**Some of you think that Ike is in a coma. Then how is he having dreams?**


	6. Chapter 6: To Reunite

At the following morning, Link quickly finished his breakfast and went outside to the backyard to look for Ike. Strangely, he didn't see him at the cafeteria. Did he get up early in the morning and went somewhere? No, it can't be. Unless if they were going to the neighboring convenience store, the brawlers weren't allowed to leave the Smash Mansion. The Hylian stood at the patio and worriedly looked around for his indigo-haired friend. If he couldn't find Ike, who would he spend time with? Now that he fully experienced having a true friend, Link found his parents to be tediously overprotective. Whenever he wanted to do something, his parents strongly INSITED to come along.

Taking a quick look at the small forest, he spotted a certain mercenary seated under a pink blossom tree. With a relieved smile, Link hurried towards the forest to greet his friend.

The forest was the one of the most peaceful areas in the Smash Mansion; second to the library which was hardly occupied with brawlers. Species of trees such as maple and oak made up the capacity. Near the middle of the woodland was a small natural pond populated by small fish and frogs.

"Hi Ike!" Link cheerfully greeted. Ike did not reply; he only dozily stared at the boring, freshly-cut grass. With a strange look, Link continually waved his hand in front of Ike until he blinked and gasped in realization.

"Oh, hey Link." Ike finally responded, his blue eyes meeting the Hylian's eyes, "Sorry, I was thinking of something."

"What were you thinking of?" Link asked curiously, sitting next to him.

"I want everyone to unite with each other because," Ike explained, "everyone is so distant. It's boring."

"I kinda agree." Link replied, "It would be interesting to meet the other brawlers."

"I'm trying to plan an event that forces everyone to unite. But, it's hard to force everyone to do a task."

"I'll try to help." Link said, lying on his back and looking up at the empty sky.

Ike sighed and imitated Link. The grass felt cool and a bit soft on his tense back. As he watched the clouds lazily float in the sky, his inspiration flew with the small breeze. When he arrived at the Smash Mansion for the first time, he instantly made new friends and enemies. Most of the brawlers weren't trapped in their little world; they were open. He didn't expect to befriend (or make new nemeses) so many people in one single day.

Ike remembered his first day at the mansion. He was required to leave Crimea to Tokyo in the eighth of March. On that fated day, he arrived at the mansion with Master Hand an hour late around noon; he accidently. In the rush to meet with Master Hand, he purposely skipped breakfast. Terribly hungry, after putting down his stuff in his new room went straight to the cafeteria for lunch. After paying for his food, he awkwardly met Marth and was introduced to the other brawlers. Later that week, like if none of the brawlers interacted with each other, Master Hand and Crazy Hand hosted a party in the mansion. Wait… a party?

"I got an idea!" Ike exclaimed cheerfully, causing Link to jump.

"What is it?" Link asked, recovering from his startle.

"Why don't we ask Master Hand and Crazy Hand if we could have a party tonight?"

"Party…?" Link questioned, "What is that?"

"You don't know what's a party?" Ike responded in disbelief. He gave Link a rough noogie on his head.

"Ah!" Link yelped, trying to force Ike's fist off his head, "Really! I don't know!" Ike let him go and the Hylian rubbed his head in effort to rub the pain away.

"It's when there's a gathering of people." Ike explained, trying not to confuse his friend, "The activities are usually eating, socializing, and dancing."

"I'm not sure about this idea…" Link spoke up uneasily, "I'm not good at anything… well, I eat regularly so… I'm defiantly good at that. But socializing and dancing..."

"You just need to be yourself!"

"But… what if people don't like me?"

"That's their problem! Are you up with my idea?"

"I guess so…"

"Great! C'mon, let's go and ask Master Hand and Crazy Hand!"

"Wait, a-a-ask them?! No, I'm not coming with you!" The ex-Hero of Twilight began to tremble slightly.

"Don't worry, I went into their office once and came back in one piece!" Ike stood up and looked at Link with a raised eyebrow.

"Why do you need me to come?" Link pouted.

"I want you to face your fears!" Ike demanded, "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger!"

"Fine, fine." Link huffed as he followed Ike out of the forest.

* * *

When the two swordsmen approached the entrance to Master Hand's and Crazy Hand's, Link clutched Ike's left arm tightly as he peered at the tall doors with his wide blue eyes. He never liked those two floating hands. They are so unusually huge! Why did they invite him to the Smash Mansion in the first place?!

"Calm down." Ike spoke softly to the shaking Hylian, "I'm with you." Link's entire body loosened calmly and he let go of Ike's arm.

"Ok, I'm ready." Link said, gathering all of his courage.

Ike opened one of the doors and went inside the office. Although hesitant, Link followed him. This is it! He is absolutely tired of being a cucco! If Ike can enter the Hands' office, he can do it too!

Inside, Link hurried towards Ike's side and looked around. His eyes curiously wandered around the formal office. Hey, this isn't scary as he thought it would be! There aren't any people bounded to iron chains and torture tools! Crazy Hand took notice of Ike and Link and said, "Welcome Ike and Link. How can we help you two today?"

"Both of us would like to throw a party tonight." Ike spoke, half-expecting the response. Master Hand and Crazy Hand "looked" at each other for a few seconds, which dramatically felt like hours. Time slowed down.

"…Why do you two want to throw a party?" Master Hand asked.

"I feel that everyone is so distant from each other." Ike explained, "I want to reunite them." Master Hand was about to object when Link suddenly spoke up.

"Please don't say no!" Link begged, "A party will unify everyone! Ever since the first day when I came to the mansion, I was very lonely."

"The other brawlers talk to you." Crazy Hand insisted.

"They only notice me when they need something!" Link argued, "I tried to befriend them, but they always ignore me!" The Hands telepathically looked at each other once again. "If we have a party, maybe it will encourage them to meet each other!"

"Well… will both of you be accountable for the party?" Master Hand sternly asked.

"Yes, both of us will!" Ike answered, "We will pay for all of the food, right Link?"

"Yes." Link said.

"If so, we will allow both of you to sponsor the party." Master Hand said.

"Oh! Thank you Master and Crazy Hand!" Link thanked with a graceful smile.

When Ike and Link left the office, Link breathed a loud sigh of relief. He actually made it out alive! But that's not the case; the Hands permitted them to have the party! Link's pale cheeks flushed pink in happiness and his pointy ears twitched uncontrollably.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Ike asked, giving the blushing Hylian a small nudge.

"Y-Yes!" Link answered, "I'm so glad! Let's go to the convenience store to get some supplies!" The two swordsmen exited the mansion and walked towards the store.

"The party starts at seven, right?" Link asked.

"Yes, around seven." Ike answered.

"Should we have balloons and streamers?" Link suggested with a small child-like giggle.

"Well, I don't think so." Ike replied with a small smile.

"What about music?"

"I can attach my iPhone to a dock and play some music."

"Alright, music's already taken care of."

Once when they arrived at the convenience store, Link immediately began to scroll around the store looking for snacks. Ike took a basket and smiled to himself. Link looked so easy-going and happy-go-lucky when he isn't worried in this world. The Link in the original world wasn't as relaxed; every time when he spent time with his friends, he was the only one who gave a heads-up to safety. Although Ike understood the importance of safety, Link's ranting of safeness can become a hindrance.

"I'm excited for this party!" Link sang out, taking a carton of Lon Lon Milk.

As the carefree Hylian and content mercenary shopped for food in the store, they did not notice a certain unpleasant prince and his two minions. The three were bored with nothing to do and planned to loiter in the store. That was when they heard Link's exclaim. A party? Ike's planning a party? Hmmm…. This is interesting. The three hid behind the aisles and eavesdropped on the unobvious blond and bluenette.

"So, Ike and Link are throwing a party tonight?" Marth asked with a sadistic grin.

"Yes, they are." Pit answered, his wings twitching in annoyance as he listened to their conversation. He never liked parties. "I don't like parties…"

"I think we should help out." Roy spoke. Pit and Marth jumped. Roy actually wants to help these two fools?

"Really?" Marth asked with doubt, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Roy answered, a tone of spitefulness in his voice, "All parties have surprises!" Marth and Pit caught Roy's idea and smirked to themselves.

"I have an idea." Marth said.

"What is it?" Pit asked naughty, "Is it the traditional sneak-a-fake-worm in the cake?"

"No." Marth answered, "This will humiliate Ike for the rest of his life!" He whispered to his nasty minions and they giggled like imps.

"Ooh!" Roy whispered loudly, "That's a good idea! Ike will regret coming to the Smash Mansion!"

"Let's go the paint store." Marth ordered as he watched Ike and Link laugh at a small joke and head their way.

* * *

**Author's** **Notes: Oh, man! Marth's idea of a "surprise" doesn't sound good!**  
**This story is NEARLY finished and because spring break starts next week, I may have more time to upload future chapters.**

**Story Questions:**

**What do you think this "surprise" is going to be?**

**Do you think Ike is beginning to like this world? **


	7. Chapter 7: Crashed Party

"Link, what kind of music is suitable for a party?" Ike asked as he attached his iPhone to a dock. Link set down a bowl full of cherry-red punch onto a table and began to think, his eyes full of thought.

"Something… lively…?" Link suggested, shrugging his shoulders.

With an unsure smile, Ike selected a catchy pop song and turned on the speakers. All of a suddenly, a blast of loud musical notes exploded from the speakers like an atomic smart bomb going off. Ike jumped in his boots and hurriedly lowered the volume while Link screamed in jolt and ungracefully fell onto the floor with an inaudible thud. Although the music was simply very loud to Ike, the song was tremendously deafening to Link; Hylians have much sensitive ears than a human's.

"Sorry about that." Ike quickly apologized, watching Link rub his throbbing ears.

"I-I-It's o-o-o-o-okay." Link shuttered, still overwhelmed by the booming music.

"I think everything is finished." Ike said, "What do you think?"

Link looked around the dining room. There were no balloons and streamers much to his displeasure. But, most of the guests were teenagers and adults, so it is undoubtedly unnecessary and silly. On the table were a plate full of cookies, a wide bowl full of fruit punch, a not-too-fancy red velvet take, a bowl full of fruit salad, a carton of Lon Lon Milk, race candies and poffins for the Pokemon, spaghetti with mouthwatering meatballs, bundles of bananas JUST for Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong, and cupcakes. A Wii was connected to the widescreen TV for the kids and some of the teen brawlers to play. Of course, there were chairs for the guests to sit down; no one can stay standing for a long period of time.

"I think we're done." Link said, "Let's get ready."

The two swordsmen happily left the dining room however, they did not notice three figures hidden in the shadows. Once when Ike and Link were out of their sight, they slyly entered the party room.

"Where should we put it? Right above the entrance?"

"No, everyone is going to enter through that door. Remember, it NEEDS to be hidden, or this will not work!"

"How about… right here?"

"What are the chances Ike will be standing directly here?"

"When he is thirsty?" There was a painful, loud slap. "Owch!"

"Hold on, let me put this in. Heheh, That should lure Ike there!"

"Hmmm, good idea. That will defiantly humiliate him!"

"C'mon, let's go! We don't want to miss the party, do we?"

* * *

Around seven o' clock, the brawlers and their visiting friends and family began to arrive at the dining hall. Some were dressed semi-formally (Mostly the brawlers); others were dressed in their regular attire. As soon when they spotted the Wii and the TV, Toon Link, Lucas, Ness, and Popo immediately took the Wii controllers excitedly. Nana and Red decided to sit back and watch their friends play.

"Let's play Mario Kart!" Lucas claimed, sounding very bossy.

"To be honest, we've played that game over a hundred times." Ness objected with a huff, "Why don't we play Super Smash Bros Brawl instead?" Lucas was about to oppose when he suddenly had a change of heart.

"Well, okay!" Lucas agreed with a smile, "Now that I think about it, playing a different game sounds more fun!"

At that moment, Princess Zelda and Ganondorf were walking together through the crowd towards the snack bar when Zelda accidently stepped on Kirby's feet. Kirby yelped and leaped directly onto Meta Knight's head in surprise.

"Oh, excuse me." Princess Zelda quickly apologized. Just before she and Ganondorf quickly left the awkward moment, Kirby stopped them.

"Are you Princess Zelda and Ganondorf?" he asked innocently.

"Yes, we are." Ganondorf answered.

"It's nice meeting you!" Kirby replied cheerfully, he floated onto the table, took two cookies, and offered them to Princess Zelda and Ganondorf. "Here, take these."

"Well," Princess Zelda responded, astonished by Kirby's courtesy, "T-Thank you."

Meanwhile, Greil watched Samus, Fox, and Falco openly socialize with each other for the first time in months. Ike's plan is working! Will the Smash Mansion actually be a much happier and acceptable place?

"Are you Greil, Ike's father?" Elice asked, approaching Greil with Palutena and Eliwood.

"Yes, I am." Greil answered, "Are you Elice, Princess of Altea and Marth's sister."

"Yes, it's nice to meet you." Elice replied, shaking Greil's hand. She is nice compared to her brother, Greil thought to himself.

"I am Palutena, the Goddess of Light." Palutena greeted, lightly taking Greil's hand. Greil questioned Palutena's relationship with Pit.

"I'm Eliwood, current Lord of the Pherae family and father of Roy." Eliwood welcomed with a smile. Greil definitely knew that Roy and Eliwood were related; they shared the same build, eye color, and hair.

In the meantime, Pit, Roy, and Marth were standing in a corner of the room, watching everyone favorably talk and laugh. Unlike the other brawlers and their family members, they were not fascinated with socializing and having fun; they were waiting for Ike to enter.

"Darn it, where is he?!" Marth whispered in a hissing voice, his arms crossed in annoyance.

"Did anyone touch the punch yet?" Pit asked.

"No." Roy replied with a malicious grin.

* * *

"Hurry up, Ike!" Link shouted after his friend impatiently, "We're late, the party started like ten minutes ago!"

"I'm hurrying as fast as I can!" Ike responded, chasing after Link.

They two approached the entrance to the dining room. After adjusting their ties and dress jackets, they hesitantly entered the party room. Ike and Link smiled in relief when they saw everyone spending time with each other joyfully. Their plan is actually working! Lucas isn't bossy towards his playmates, Princess Zelda was open to the commoners for once, and Fox and Falco are talking to someone with **similar** (Not exact) traits!

"It's working!" Link whispered to Ike eagerly.

"Yeah!" Ike replied breathlessly, "C'mon, let's grab some grub and join a conversation!"

At that moment, Palutena went towards the snack bar and was about to pour some punch for herself and her friends when Eliwood raised his eyebrow in curiosity and said, "Hey, something's moving in there." He pointed to something oddly wriggling in the punch like a worm. With a "hmmm?", Palutena looked closer at the punch and spotted a yellow wollywog swimming in the juice. It looked back at the Goddess of Light's disgusted eyes and croaked grumpily. Elice and Eliwood slightly jumped in their shoes in revulsion while Greil seemed to not be shocked.

"AAHHH!" Palutena exclaimed, stepping back in shock, "There's a frog in the punch!" Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing, silenced, and looked at the source of the shriek. Ike heard her scream and looked at Link with a confused facial expression.

"Did you put anything in the punch?" he asked.

"N-No!" Link anxiously answered.

"Calm down everyone!" Ike quickly spoke out loud so the guests won't be sickened, "I'm sure it just snuck inside the mansion and decided to take a dip!"

Ike laughed nervously as he approached the snuck bar. He took the bowl of punch and was about to hurry into the kitchen to pour it out when he heard a soft clunk. All of a sudden, pink paint poured onto the surprised bluenette. The empty pail clunked as it hit Ike's head and fell onto the paint-soaked carpet. In shock and pain, Ike dropped the bowl of punch, completely drenching his dress jacket, shirt, and pants. Everyone gasped in shock. Clutching his fist angrily, Ike looked around for the possible culprit. What the heck was that?! First, he was about to enjoy the party, now he is entirely covered with paint and everyone is looking at him!

"Who did this?!" Ike barked. He heard laughter and turned to the source of the annoying sound. He saw Marth, Pit, and Roy in the corner, snickering to each other. "Marth, you were behind this, weren't you?!" Ike asked furiously, stomping towards the prince, angel, and redhead.

"This is the best party ever!" Marth remarked heartlessly.

Ike was about to curse at the three when Marth laughed. The mercenary's eyes widened when the carefree laughter reached his ears. He sounded exactly like the Marth back at the other world! But that Marth laughed at a much suitable time! This Marth on the other hand finds others' distress humorous! Why is he like this?! Why can't he be reformed?!

"Let's go!" Ike heard Princess Zelda whisper, "The food might be crawling with slimy creatures."

"Also, there may-a be another prank!" Mario commented out loud.

"This isn't fun anymore…" Nana whined.

Everyone groaned and looked at the ceiling for more signs of a booby trap. With a growl, Ike glared into Marth's pitiless eyes and abruptly shoved him to the ground. All of the guests gasped in fright. Ike suddenly felt his heat jump as he watched the prince fall with a short cry. Shoot, he's in big trouble now! He must run! Not caring about his reputation, Ike hurried rushed out of the dining room.

"Ike, come back!" Greil shouted as he watched his son panicky leave. He began to trail Ike.

"Ike!" Link called after his only friend, hurriedly following him.

As Ike dashed towards his room, he began to wonder if this world was an actual suitable place to live. Sure, everyone's decreased ones were still alive and the bad guys were good-hearted however, his enemies took the image of his beloved friends! They could never be reformed no matter what! Although Marth undoubtedly deserved to be jostled violently to the ground, Ike just pushed his best friend! Well, ex-best friend to be exact. Finally entering his room, Ike slammed the door close, locked it, and buried his face into his bed, not caring if the hideous pink paint was dirtying the covers. Tears rolled off his face as he shakily gasped for air. He was so close…. There was a loud pound on the door.

"Ike!" he heard Link's muffled voice cry, "Please, open the door!"

"Ike, let us in, right now!" Greil demanded strictly.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Ike shouted in agony, sobbing uncontrollably. Greil was about to object when Elice spoke.

"If Ike wants to be alone, do what he says." Elice sadly said, "I'll take care of Marth."

"Roy is definitely going to get punished for this." Eliwood said sternly.

"I can't believe Pit was involved in this." Palutena said guiltily.

Ike wept his eyes out and choked loudly as his strength slowly drained always. After ten minutes, with felt like two hours, he fell asleep. He had finally cried himself out.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Darn it Marth, darn it. .**

**So far, I think in a few chapters, this story will be completed. Also, one review = one slap/kick/punch to Marth (It needs to be an actual review, not just a simple comment). XD**

**Story Questions: **

**Out of all characters in the perfect world, who do you hate the most? **

**Besides Ike, who do you think is the most favorable character in the world? **

**If your "best friend" pulled the paint bucket prank on you like what Marth did to Ike, how would you respond?**


	8. Chapter 8: To Return

Ike groggily woke up lying on his left side on the ground. He weakly pulled himself up and checked his digital clock, which read 1:30. Blinking as he regained his focus he sat and his bed and hopelessly looked at the blank floor. His room was as dark and lonely as Ike's spirit.

Ike clutched his covers tightly as he thought somberly to himself. He couldn't take this world anymore. It would've been perfect if some of the brawlers kept their formal, lovable personalities. When he began to like the new Link's personality, he thought that he could adapt and live happily ever after, yet he couldn't take Pit's, Roy's, and (Especially!) Marth's new attitudes. They refuse to become friends! Also, none of the other brawlers were relatable, making them a clean yet boring blank wall. Their "perfectness" did make them diverse yet, would they be much interesting if they faced hardships? These facts strained on his broken heart like the pink paint that smeared his dark blue jacket.

He needed to find a way to leave this world and never return. Shakily getting off his bed, he went to his closet, took the sacred blade Ragnell into his quivering hands, and pointed the sharp gold blade towards his chest. He clutched his tearing eyes shut and tried to violently plunge the sword down into his stomach, so he could finally be at peace. But wait, his father was still barely alive when he was pieced in the stomach by the Black Knight's blade! He wanted to have a painless death.

Setting the Ragnell back into the closet, Ike went into his bathroom, where he flipped on the lights and blankly looked at his imitating reflection in the mirror. His jacket and hair were now a disgusting pink color. With a heavy sigh, he began to wash his hair in the sink. The crystal-clear water rolled down his drenched indigo-colored hair, which was slowly returning to its original color. Once when he was finished, Ike dried his hair with a fuzzy blanket and opened the cabinet. He took a bottle of full of aspirin pills, poured a few pills into his hand, and was about to swallow them for the fatal effect when he stopped. Hold on, that death will take too long! The mercenary suddenly got an idea, put the pills back into the cabinet, and headed out the bathroom.

Ike unlocked his door and slowly walked down the murky hallway. Being as silent as he could be, he peered into a room and spotted Marth soundly sleeping in his bed. Ike carefully entered his room and went towards the spoiled prince's bedside. It would be disastrous if Marth caught him snooping around in his room! Unlike the other Marth's room, which was neat and spotless, there were objects littered on the ground.

The moonlight reflected off Marth's blue hair, making it shine like an aquamarine. He clutched his white covers lightly in his hands as he turned in his sleep. Ike smiled slightly and gently put a hand on his straightly-combed hair. He looked very peaceful and good-natured when he is asleep.

"Ik... Ike..." Marth mumbled in his sleep. He nuzzled his head on Ike's hand. "You... You baka..."

"Marth..." Ike softly whispered before he softly ruffled the prince's hair and quietly left.

Next, Ike went into Link's room. Varied stuffed animals sat on the shelves, watching Ike kneel by the slumbering Hylian's bedside. Link was in a fetal position, cuddling a Clefairy pushie.

"Mmmm..." Link softly spoke in his sleep as his ears twitched. He clutched his blanket tightly. "Ike, no- look out...!"

"Link, I'm sorry." Ike quietly spoke as he petted the blond's soft hair. The bluenette left Link's room quickly.

Ike tip-toed down the stairs when he heard a grumpy moan. Looking unobtrusively from the stairs, he saw Pit and Roy sulkily scrubbing the paint- strained carpet with soap and water; probably for a punishment. There were dark circles under their drowsy eyes. Pit's wings were twitching as he tried to stay awake. Roy, who accidentally closed his heavy blue eyes for one second too long, dunked his face into the soapy pail full of water. The redhead sputtered uncontrollably and gasped for air. Pit naughty giggled, only to be slapped in the face by the annoyed Roy. Ike slightly smiled as he snuck down the stairs, towards the guest rooms.

Hoping not to be rude, Ike carefully peered into the rooms. He first saw Palutena and Elice slumbering quietly. His face turning pink in embarrassment, Ike quickly looked away; he felt like a pervert. Next, he saw the snoring Eliwood snoozing in an awkward sleeping position. His right arm was raised over his head, his left was hanging down the mattress, and one of his legs was dangling over the bed. Drool was leaking from the corner of his mouth. The blanket was a heap on the ground. Ike quickly covered his mouth and hurried away when he felt laughter tickling his throat. He looked exactly like Roy! The third room was nearly completely dark however, Ike saw two pointy-eared figures serenely cuddling each other in their sleep. He assumed that they were Link's parents.

In the last room, Ike finally found the person he was looking for; his father. Greil was as still as a doorknob. Not wanting to abruptly wake him up, Ike cautiously went by his side, took his arm, and lightly hugged it. When he was just a little boy, he would firmly clasp Greil's arm whenever he felt endangered. At this moment Ike not only felt afraid, but also felt distressed; he felt that he greatly disappointed his father.

"F-Father..." Ike said, his voice shaking. He clutched his watering eyes shut and swallowed the uneasy feeling in his throat, "I... I... I love you." Giving Greil's arm one more hug, he carefully set his arm back down and immediately exited the room.

After sneaking pass the punished duo, Ike hurried up the stairs, down the hallways, to the balcony. It was built at the highest floor of the mansion, had three tables and chairs for the brawlers to sit in, and two lamps that illuminated the darkness night brought. The pale moon that loomed in the flickering star-failed sky watched Ike as he carefully stepped up on the rail of the balcony and balanced himself. Ike looked down and trembled as he thought of tomorrow's disastrous event.

He saw Link go to the backyard to look for his precious friend and see Ike's splattered body on the ground. The traumatized Hylian would then call for the others and cry hysterically. Judging by everyone's repulsed response to Ike pushing Marth, most of them would only be slightly disgusted, excluding Kirby, Mario, Peach, Samus, Link, and Greil.

The mercenary wondered if he was giving up too easily. The party was actually working until it was ruined by Marth, Roy, and Pit. But then again, the brawlers weren't interesting without them having tragedies in their lives. Even though if they successfully reunited, they would still be a bit boring.

Ike clutched his eyes shut and by slightly tilting his body over the rail, slowly lost his balance and began to plummet towards the stone-hard ground like a thrown rock. The wind whistled in his ears and his hair waved wildly. Opening his eyes, Ike looked up at the full moon, which glared back at him. Although most people would just simply see a glowing sphere surrounded by stars, he began to see visions.

He saw him spending time with his younger sister Mist, Greil, and the rest of the members of the Greil Mercenaries. When Greil passed away, he saw the members of the mercenaries about to quit, however Ike REFUSED to disband the mercenaries. Instead, he chose to become their new leader and avenge his father's murderer, the Black Knight. After months of facing challenges and painfully shedding blood and tears, Ike and his loyal friends successfully reached their desired goal.

Once returning to Crimea from his exhausting journey, Ike thought that his life will finally go back to normal. Yet a few months later, he received an invitation from Master Hand to join the Nintendo brawlers. Like if it was a TV showing a movie, the entire moon presented Ike's first day at the Smash Mansion with every single detail.

* * *

"_Sorry that I got up late._" _Ike apologized to Master Hand as he arranged his room._

"_It_'_s ok._" _Master Hand replied, _"_It_'_s not your fault; the time zone in Tokyo is much different from Crimea_'_s._"

"_Do you know where can I get something to eat?_" _Ike asked._

"_Downstairs, there is a cafeteria._" _Master Hand informed, _"_It_'_s near lunchtime, so it is very crowded in there. Be careful not to bump into anyone!_"

_Subsequently finishing organizing his room, Ike went into the cafeteria. Because he was in a hurry to leave Crimea, he didn_'_t had a chance to eat. All of the tables were filled with strange-looking people and_… _creatures? The chattering of undistinguishable conversations plagued the air. Ike looked for food that he could recognize. Some of the foods looked strange. Is it even safe for him to eat? He finally settled for some stringy pasta with tomato sauce and meatballs (It was called spaghetti) and salad. Looking around for an empty seat, Ike walked through the packed room. His attention was more focused on looking for a seat than his bustling environment. _

_All of a sudden, an abrupt force collided with Ike. With a startled yell, he dropped his tray and food spattered on the floor messily as he fell on his bottom. Wondering who _… _or what he ran into, Ike looked up and saw a teenage girl look back at him with stunned blue eyes. She had straight blue hair that matched with her cerulean eyes and light-toned skin. She was wearing a sky-blue tunic, dark blue khakis, armor that secured her chest and shoulders, and a cape. _

"_Excuse me ma_'_am._" _Ike quickly apologized. Like if Ike said something offensive to her, the young lady crossly slapped him on the face and scowled. Ike raised an eyebrow. He said sorry! That was when he noticed the gold tiara clad on her head. She_'_s royalty! _"_I mean, excuse me your highness._" _Ike corrected himself. The young princess_'_s facial expression softened and she began to hesitantly clean up the mess. _"_Let me do it._" _Ike said, helping her._

"_Doumo arigatou._" _The princess spoke shyly._

"_Excuse me?_" _Ike asked. He didn_'_t quite understand what she said._

"_Doumo arigatou!_" _The princess said, a bit louder._

"_Err_…" _Ike replied, unsure how to respond, _"_You_'_re_… _welcome?_"

_The princess beamed brightly. Ike smiled back and disposed the spoiled food in the trash. He took a tray and went to the food bar for a second time, when he noticed the princess following him._

"_Are you lost?_" _Ike asked._

"_I-Iie._" _The princess answered, shaking her head. She took a tray and continued to follow him._

_After taking some food, Ike decided to eat in the backyard, since the cafeteria was too crowded. Like a lost puppy, the princess STILL trailed him. Why is she following him? Did he resemble someone she knew? Did she like him? Ike blushed at that thought. The princess spotted the faint flush on the mercenary_'_s cheeks and mischievously gave him a nudge with her hand. _

_Sitting down on the grass in the backyard, the two bluenettes began to eat. Ike looked at the princess_'_s choice of food. It was_… _some crab meat and avocado wrapped in rice. Also, instead of eating with forks, she was using_… _utensils that look like sticks. Where did she come from? _

"_What is your name?_" _Ike asked. The princess swallowed her food._

"_Boku wa namae Marusu._" _She answered, _"_Anata wa ka?_" _A roll of sweat rolled down Ike_'_s face. She_'_s speaking in a different language! How should he know what is she saying?!_

"_I_'_m sorry, I don_'_t understand what are you saying._" _Ike apologized. The princess looked down sadly and began to mumble something in gibberish. _"_Excuse me?_" _Ike asked._

"_Me_… _name_… _Marusu._" _The princess spoke loudly. Ike_'_s eyebrow lowered in understanding. She can understand what Ike us saying; she just can_'_t speak English correctly!_

"_You_'_re not saying it right._" _Ike corrected._

"_Ah?_" _the confused female bluenette said, _"_Onamae wa nan desu ka?_"

"_My name is Ike._" _Ike said, _"_That_'_s how you say it._"

"_Anata wa Aiku?_"

"_Y-Yes, my name is Ike._"

"_M-My_… _name_… _i-is Marusu._" _The princess said shyly._

"_See, you did it! Marusu? That doesn_'_t sound like a feminine name._" _Marusu gasped in horror and slapped Ike in the face again. _"_Ah! I_'_m sorry!_" _She tackled Ike like a football player, stood directly on his body, and looked down at him with a glare. _"_That_'_s unladylike!_"

"_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_" _Marusu exclaimed, stomping on Ike_'_s chest, _"_No_… _girl! No girl!_" _Because his surroundings were much quitter, Ike could hear much clearer. Marusu_'_s voice was a bit deep compared to Princess Peach_'_s high-pitched voice. Ike_'_s blue eyes widened in shock when the realization hit him like a truck._

"_You_'_re... a boy?_" _Ike spoke awkwardly. Marusu nodded with a triumphant smile. _"_Err_… _I_'_m sorry!_" _Marusu stepped off Ike and sat back down._

"_It_'_s_… _o_… _kay?_" _Marusu replied._

"_To be honest, I don_'_t feel comfortable calling you Marusu._" _Ike said, _"_Can I call you_… _Marth?_"

"_My_… _English name_… _Marth!_" _Marth exclaimed._

"_Your actual English name is Marth?_" _Ike asked._

"_Y-Yes!_" _Marth answered._

* * *

A small tear trickled off Ike's face as he continued to plummet. How high was the balcony? By now, he should be nothing but a bloody pulp on the ground. Yet, he focused all of his attention on the radiant moon, which presented his cherished memories that could never be reached ever again. He engaged in matches, whether they were one-against-one, one-against-four, or double matches. Although he did not always win first place, he still kept going being he had loyal friends. They weren't perfect and had flaws yet they always supported him, no matter the circumstances.

The moon showed a heartwarming image of Ike with his friends standing together, smiling mercifully. As his hair and the wind whipped in his eyes, Ike desperately reached up for the moon with his wide-open hand, like if he was reaching for an apple on a tall tree. The forceful, hard ground was swiftly getting closer to the falling mercenary. Ike did not cared; he paid much more attention to the longing image in the silvery moon. The crystal bits in the pitch-black night sky glimmered glossily, encouraging him to keep on looking up, not down.

"I want…" Ike spoke silently to himself. He rolled his reaching hand into a tight fist. "…to return to that perfect world."

**Everything went black before Ike hit the ground. The last thing he heard was a disgusting crack. He was finally free.**

* * *

**Author's Notes: Guys, guys! Hold on! The story is NOT finished yet! We want a happy ending, don't we? **

**I'm currently working on the last 2 chapters of this story. So if I'm not lazy, I think the story may be completed in a few days! :D **

**Also, I set up a poll involving fanfic ideas. It should be on my profile, so check it out!**

**Japanese translations: **

**Doumo arigatou = Thank you very much. **

**Iie = No.**

**Boku wa namae Marusu = My name is Marth.**

**Anata wa ka = And you?**

**Onamae wa nan desu ka? = What is your name? **

**Anata wa Aiku? = You're Ike?**

**Story Question:**

**In your point of view, what traits does a good friend have?**

**What do you think will happen next? (Slaps self for stupid question)**


	9. Chapter 9: True Perfection

A lively and annoying beeping noise was the first thing Ike heard in the silent darkness. Using all of the gathered strength he had, he painstakingly opened his eyes and looked around his blurry surroundings. He was lying in a bed in a hospital room. Blinking rapidly to clear his vision, he dizzily looked up. The glowing line on the heart monitor rose like a helium balloon and quickly fell like a rock. It was a bit dark in the room. The only source of light was a small nightlight. The window was open, letting the bright moonlight shine onto Ike's bed sheets. Turning his head, to look outside the window, Ike watched silvery speckles dance in the sky.

Before he questioned what happened to him, Ike suddenly felt very light-headed and sleepy. A large hammer was furiously bashing him on his spinning head. Ah… he can't stay up any longer…

"N… No." Ike mumbled to himself, unable to keep his eyes open, "I'm losing… my consciousness…"

With a soft sigh, Ike's dazed eyes fluttered close and the mercenary fainted. Unbeknownst to him, a passing nurse saw him awake by peering through the slightly opened door. Struck by the lightning of awe, the nurse immediately strolled down the hallway towards the doctor's office.

"Doctor!" she spoke urgently. The doctor who was seated in his chair reading a book looked up.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Ike Greil was awake just a moment ago!" the nurse said.

* * *

"Ike? Wake up."

With a small groan, Ike's body tensed as he carefully opened his eyes. Blinking to let his sensitive blue eyes adjust to the bright light, he looked out the window again. The beaming sun shimmered in the cloudless noon sky. The cars crammed in the streets below, honking intolerantly at each other. Hurry up! After a few seconds, Ike turned to the source of the voice and his eyes met the doctor's warm green eyes.

"Good, you are awake." The doctor spoke.

"What happened?" Ike asked, feeling disorientated, "Did I fall off… a building?"

"It seems that your memories are jumbled." The doctor said sternly. He took out a pen and a clipboard. "While walking down the streets of Tokyo with your friends, you were hit by a truck and knocked unconscious."

"How long was I… asleep?"

"You were in a coma for an entire week." Ike blinked, a bit stunned and scared.

"Did I get any injuries?"

"You lost a lot of blood and a fractured skull." The doctor clarified. Ike finally took notice of the white bandages that tightly wrapped around his head like an anaconda. He mistook it as his headband. "Luckily, they weren't fatal." The doctor finished. "How do you feel?"

"I feel a little dizzy." Ike explained, "Even though I was asleep for days, I still feel very tired."

"Dizzy… and tired." The doctor muttered to himself as he scribbled words in the clipboard. He heard Ike pant loudly for air and eyed him with concern.

"Is the air conditioner on?" Ike asked, gently pushing the bed sheets off his boiling body. "I feel so warm…"

"You must have a small fever." The doctor sternly said as he wrote in the clipboard. "Don't worry, with lots of rest you should make a quick recovery."

"Can I go to sleep now?" Ike requested, gradually feeling woozy. He nested his head on the pillow. "I can't stay awake for any longer…"

"Ok." The doctor said, "Don't worry, I don't have any more questions."

With a small sigh, Ike closed his eyes and drifted to sleep. The doctor took a wall phone and quickly dialed some numbers. He heard a few beats and a certain restless redhead's voice shouting, "Hello? Hello?!"

"Is this the Smash Mansion?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, yes!" Roy answered, "What happened? Did-" Roy was cut off and shooed away by a specific Hylian.

"Let me handle this, Roy." The doctor heard Link speak. It was followed by a grumpy groan and muttering. "Is this the hospital?"

"Yes, I have news about your friend Ike." There was a silent pause from the other line.

"G…Go on." Link uneasily urged, preparing himself for the worst.

"He recovered his consciousness!" Link gasped in surprise.

"Wait please." Link quickly said. From the other line, Link turned to the other brawlers, who were tensely standing behind the Hylian. "Ike is out of his coma!" All of the famous fighters cheered joyfully. (Excluding the bad guys, of course. They never liked Ike) Princess Peach and Princess Zelda hugged each other. Fox high-fived his valued partner Falco with a "Yeah!". The Pokemon exclaimed their name in happiness. The child brawlers began uncontrollably jump in the air in joy. Kirby jumped on Meta Knight's head. Roy hurriedly rushed up the stairs to inform Marth the great news. Link hissed a "Shh!" and everyone immediately silenced. "Can we visit him today?"

"No. He has a small fever and is currently resting." The doctor clarified, "However, I can assure that you can see him in a week."

"Thank you doctor!" Link thanked. Then he hung up.

* * *

A week had passed since Ike finally woke from his week-long coma. Bored with nothing to do, Ike looked out of the window and watched the clouds roll through the sky. How long does he need to stay in this hospital? The only thing he could do here is lie in bed, talk to doctors who only have questions for him, listen to the cars beep angrily at each other, and eavesdrop the nurses' conversations. He eyed the tray of disgusting hospital food set on a small table and shivered. The week-old food literally tasted like cardboard. There were scurrying footsteps walking down the hallway but Ike ignored it; it must be the nurses.

"Let's see…" A familiar voice spoke out loud. "There! Ike should be here!" His eyes perking up, Ike immediately looked up. Roy and Pit's head jutted through the doorway, looked at the bewildered mercenary, and squealed like overly-excited fangirls. They scampered towards Ike and leaped on his bed like a cat.

"Ike! You're alive!" Roy shouted in his ears merrily. The two teens gave Ike a bear-hug. Feathers clouded the air as Pit flapped his wings uncontrollably in joy.

"Pit and Roy, get off Ike!" Link said when he entered Ike's room, "He is still recovering!" Like two properly trained dogs, the childish redhead and angel got off Ike and stood next to his bedside.

"Where's Marth?" Ike asked. Marth uneasily peered into Ike room and caught sight of the mercenary. His brows lowering and his anxious eyes giving Ike his well-known hawk's glare, he stomped towards the bedside. Roy and Pit, knowing not to toy around the prince when he is maddened, immediately scooted away. Marth glowered at Ike for a moment. "Um, hello Marth?" Ike greeted awkwardly, forcing a smile. With a growl, Marth raised his clutched fist and punched Ike in the face. "Argh! What was that for?!" Ike exclaimed. Link, Roy, and Pit could only watch in shock.

"You big, stupid jerk!" Marth shouted crossly, "I hate you!" Ike jumped; why was Marth suddenly upset at him? Marth's face softened and tears began to fill his wide eyes. "A-Anata ga inaito sabishii… desu…" he said, his voice quivering. Unable to hold all of his emotions in, he covered his face with his hands and wept softly to himself.

"Everyone, " Ike said, making the prince look up with teary eyes, "it is nice to know that you are still my friends."

"Wha… What do you mean?" Roy asked, "Ever since I met you, I've always been your friend!"

"You see, when I was hit by that truck…" Ike began, blinking.

Ike described his adventure in the alternate untarnished world to Link, Marth, Roy, and Pit. He included every detail, from meeting their impeccable selves, the sleepover, the little dreams, the ruined party, and him losing faith in the pure world. Although they were first amazed by the fact that tragedies never existed, they were shocked by their own behavior, especially Marth, Pit, and Roy. They couldn't picture themselves acting callous towards the other brawlers.

"In that world, everyone wasn't truly happy." Ike finished, "Call me stupid, but I left the world because I couldn't handle everyone's new personalities."

"If you didn't jump off the balcony, you probably would still be in a coma." Pit commented.

"Even though that world had no tragedies, I don't like it either." Link spoke with a small smile, "If I had to choose between these two worlds, I would've picked this one."

"W-Why?" Ike asked, a bit astonished by Link's choice, "Your parents never died and Ganondorf wasn't your archenemy!"

"If it weren't for my journey," Link explained, "I would've never been the Link you all know and like." Marth and Pit nodded in agreement.

"I agree." Roy said. He sat down on Ike's bed. "I really hated my personality in that so-called perfect world."

"Princess Zelda told me this wise saying." Link said walking towards the window. He watched the carefree clouds drift through the sky. "Life is like a fragile cup. One day, you would be too careless and accidently drop it. Even though you collect every single piece and try to glue it back together, you can never bring it back. However, you can buy another cup. It wouldn't be the same as your broken one, it is much better than crying over your old cup."

"Now that you mention it," Ike spoke, looking at Link, "I was thinking of everyone's tragic happenings before I got hit by the truck. Maybe the perfect world I was trapped in was just a fragment of my thoughts."

"You have a crazy imagination, y'know." Roy remarked naughtily, flicking Ike on the head with his fingers.

"Hey!" Ike exclaimed, slapping Roy's hand.

"So, when are you discharged from the hospital?" Pit asked

"Tomorrow." All of the brawlers looked at the source of the sudden voice and saw Ike's doctor walking towards them with a smile. "Ike has made a full recovery. He may be discharged tomorrow."

"Really?" Marth asked in disbelief.

"Really." The doctor assured, heading out of the room. Link looked at his friends.

"I'm not surprised." Link said. He went to Ike and ruffled his indigo-colored hair. "You fought in a lot of battles. They must've made you strong!"

"I bet if the Ike in the perfect world got hit by truck, he would've been in a coma for a year!" Roy jested.

Everyone laughed at the redhead's joke. Although he did not show it, Ike was secretly glad that he was finally back in **his** perfect world. Although he regretted accidently breaking his cup containing his father's life, this newly-made cup contained his cherished friends. He shouldn't cry over the old cup forever. Instead, he must focus all of his energy to keep his current cup. He nearly traded it for a so-called "superior" cup when he got smashed by the truck, but luckily his strong will to keep his friends made him decline the exchange.

* * *

**Author's Notes: YAY! Ike is reunited with his real friends! And I know, it takes people more than two weeks to recover from a coma (Too lazy to be realistic) **

**This story has one more chapter to go and it's finally completed! I had two people vote in my poll (The last time I checked). It's not enough for me, I need more voters to determine which fanfic to start next. So PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, unless if you've already voted, please check out my poll in my profile! **

**Story** **Questions:**

**Why do you think Marth punched Ike in the face when he saw him?**

**If Ike actually enjoyed the "perfect world" and never wanted to leave, what could've happened to him in the real world? **


	10. Chapter 10: Epilogue

The next day, Ike, Marth, Link, Roy, and Pit were walking towards the Smash Mansion. The cloudless sky as clear as a spotless window, the beaming sun clearly watched the five merrily chat to each other. Once when they opened the front door, Ike was immediately pounced on by Lucas, Ness, Toon Link, the Ice Climbers, Kirby, and Pikachu.

"Pika, pikaa!" Pikachu squealed, snuggling against Ike's chest.

"Pyroo!" Kirby exclaimed.

"You're finally back!" Ness shouted sunnily, cuddling Ike.

"I knew that you can do it!" Toon Link said enthusiastically.

"Ike!" Lucas exclaimed amiably, trying to give Ike the biggest hug ever. Glad that Lucas still had his innocent and gentle personality and Kirby still could not speak properly, Ike gave all of the children brawlers an enormous bear hug.

"Everybody-a!" Mario announced. He heard the loud commotion from the children and rushed down the stairs to look. "Ike has-a returned!"

"Hey Ike, you're back!" Fox spoke happily, turning off his iPod.

"Great to see ya!" Falco said, taking his sharp eyes off his iPad for the first time in a week.

"Ike, look before you act, you got that?" Samus requested with a small smile.

"Yo Ike!" Sonic yelled over the babbling crowd, "I missed you!"

"I'm so glad be back!" Ike shouted happily.

"Everyone!" Master Hand bellowed as he exited his office. All of the brawlers immediately silenced. The giant floating hand drifted by Ike and the children straightaway got off the mercenary. They never liked that hand. "I would like you all to learn from this almost-tragic event. Ike nearly lost his life. Furthermore, the medical bill was tremendously expensive. Now Ike…!" Master Hand spoke sternly, pointing directly the mercenary. Ike's blue eyes widened in anticipation. Is he going to get scolded in front of everyone? "It's nice to have you back!" After an awkward moment of silence, the brawlers cheered so loudly, the pedestrians walking by the Smash Mansion could clearly hear them.

"We must celebrate!" Crazy Hand screeched, flying hyperactively through the air. He quickly calmed himself down and stood next to Master Hand. "Let's have a party tomorrow!"

"I'm not sure." Master Hand whispered hesitantly, "The hospital bill was charged about fifteen thousand dollars."

"But we have over twenty million dollars!" Crazy Hand insisted, "It's a good thing that battle matches are successful attractions!"

"Alright…" Master Hand replied, "Brawlers! We are hosting a party tomorrow night! Please attend!" The brawlers cheered louder. The entire streets of Tokyo probably heard them.

"Can we invite other people?!" Roy asked at the top of his voice.

"Sure." Master Hand answered.

"Ooh boy!" Roy exclaimed, rushing towards the stairs to his room. Inside, he impatiently turned on his computer and activated his webcam. "I must tell Dad, Wolt, Lilina…"

* * *

That night, Ike was relaxing in the backyard. He lounged on the cool grass and watched the multi-colored stairs twinkle like if they were collaborating to him. The wind gently rustled the swaying trees' leaves.

"Hey Aiku-kun!" Marth greeted quietly as he approached the tranquil ranger. He lied down to him and pulled his knees up.

"Hey Marth." Ike replied.

"I missed you." Marth said inaudibly, "I was lonely."

"You've improved your English." Ike remarked, ruffling Marth's perfectly-straight hair. Marth growled playfully and gave Ike a shove.

"You're still a baka." Marth teased impishly. Ike flicked the mocking prince's forehead with his finger. "Ah! Really! You got hit by truck!"

"…A truck." Ike jokily corrected. Marth gave Ike a slap on the shoulder.

"You mean!" Marth replied. Ike was about to annoyingly correct Marth when he thought of something and sadly looked up at the sky. "Aiku-kun? Anata wa daijoubu ka?"

"Do you think father is ashamed of what I've done?" Ike asked, keeping his eyes on the stars, "I mean, I almost killed myself."

"He isn't!" Marth answered with an encouraging smile, "Everyone makes mistakes!"

"Well, I guess you're right." Ike answered. He shivered as the wind blew harder. "C'mon Marth, let's go back inside. It's getting cold." The two Fire Emblem swordsmen got up and began to stroll back inside the Smash Mansion. Once when they were at the front porch, Marth turned around and gasped. "What's wrong?" Ike asked worriedly. Marth pointed to an iridescent, large star that flickered desperately to catch Ike's eyes. "Whoa, it's really colorful." Ike commented, about to enter the mansion. Marth grabbed Ike's hand and continued to rapidly point at the star.

"Look closer!" Marth exclaimed.

Ike blinked and looked harder at the star. Now that all of his attention was on it, he spotted what seemed to be a smiling face. Ike smiled; his decreased yet proud father was watching him all along.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Yay, the story's finished! **

**A huge thanks for Faybra, CreCra, BipolarIke, Digilady99, Technochromatic, Viridiani, Knight of balance, and all guest reviewers (Mana, Guest, Earthbond Cat, Hylian Knight, Wii R Bears, Joyma, Rachel, sparkykat, Akayuri). Thank you for commenting on my story! **

**The next three fanfic ideas I have are:**

**Pit, a newcomer to the Smash Mansion, discovers Roy, a character who was hidden away from the other brawlers.**

**Link is sick of his boring moves and tries to gain new powers via copying his friends' abilities.**

**Toon Link, Lucas, and Ness start their own newspaper**

**I've set a poll up and so far, the majority of voters voted for the Pit & Roy fanfic. It has been decided; I'm going to start on this fanfic. Don't worry, if I'm feeling brave and motivated enough, I may start on the other fanfic ideas too. (Don't worry, I'm working on Hollow!)**

**Japanese translations:**

**Aiku: Ike's Japanese name**

**Baka: Idiot/Fool**

**Anata wa daijoubu ka: Are you ok?**

**Story Questions: **

**How would you rate this story? What were your favorite and least favorite moments?**

**Out of all three fanfic ideas, which idea do you like the most? Please explain; I'm curious. **


End file.
